In recent years, various vehicle-mounted electronic devices have been developed accompanying the advancement of digital technology and communication technology. As a vehicle-mounted electronic device, there is a display apparatus that displays images recorded in a recording medium such as a CD-ROM and a DVD or television broadcasting and similar images using an LCD or suchlike display, like a navigation system, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) player and a television receiver.
Patent literature 1 discloses a vehicle-mounted apparatus that switches between and displays a menu screen for a touch panel, suitable for touch panel operation, and a menu screen for a remote commander, suitable for remote commander operation, and accepts operation by a user.
Also, for a vehicle-mounted multimedia device, introduction of a BD (Blu-ray Disc) is being studied.
BD application formats include BDAV (Blu-ray Disc Audio & Video), which is a format for a recordable BD-RE and BD-R, and BDMV (Blu-ray Disc Movie & Video), which is a format for a read-only BD-ROM. BDMV provides an object layer between a title list and a playlist which a user views on a screen of a player. Objects include “MovieObject” and “BD-J Object,” and, in a title list, one title corresponds to either one these objects. A BD-J object supports Java™ language, which is also referred to as BD-J, and allows (1) Internet access, (2) downloading of related content, (3) downloading of language caption, (4) site cooperation, (5) game, and (6) downloading on a recording medium.